


The Blind Following the Blind

by Adariall



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve as seen by Peggy and Howard, unlikely matchmakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Following the Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishyko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyko/gifts).



**Peggy**

Peggy wasn't stupid. She was far from it. She'd been around men all her life and she knew how the worked and how they acted, especially to women. So when she first met Steve, bumbling, sweet, clueless Steve, she could tell what kind of man he was. She'd questioned that assumption a time or two, but in the end, he always came back to being the same old Steve. What she hadn't been counting on, however, was just the lengths that he'd go to, to save someone that he cared about. It was on the plane with Howard, that she first saw the light of determination that came into Steve's face when he thought of his friend. Of course he wanted to help rescue the other men, but it was the hope of saving one man that pushed him into the situation. She'd never met James Barnes, or Bucky as Steve called him, but she could only imagine what that young man had done in order to gain Steve's undying loyalty. She found herself wanting to say something, wanting to reassure him in some way that his friend would be okay, but she couldn't find the words. She loved Steve herself in a way, perhaps not romantically, but she still loved him, and as he jumped from the plane she found herself praying that he would find the man who he was so desperately looking for, and that maybe, just maybe, they'd make it out of this whole mess in one piece.

 **Bucky**

When Bucky first caught sight of Steve, he thought that he was hallucinating. That something the stupid German bastard had done to him was finally rearing its ugly head and to be honest, he wasn't exactly sad that quite possibly the last thing he would ever really know would be Steve's face. But then he realized that it wasn't just some damn hallucination, that Steve was real and he was, well, much larger than he remembered. Then they ran. They ran and they ran and they ran as things exploded around them and once more Bucky was entirely uncertain if he'd make it out of that situation. In the end though, they did, and it was all because of Steve. The same Steve he'd rescued from fights time and again was now doing the same for him, and not for the first time he found himself watching him with more than a feeling of friendship flowing through his veins. Steve had no idea how he felt, and he wanted to keep it that way. Last thing he wanted to do was to ruin the friendship he'd held so dear for so many years, and if need be he'd take that secret with him to his grave.

As they marched into the camp, Steve just in front of him, he found himself grinning stupidly, and he thanked god for the day that he brought Steve Rogers into his life.

 **Howard**

Howard Stark, contractor to the Allies of the world, and a damn fine scientist if he did say so himself, was not a blind fool. He'd been around the block more than once, and it wasn't something he was ashamed of. He loved the feeling of falling in love, or in lust, and there was nothing wrong with it. Sure, some of the dames he'd been with might say otherwise, but he'd always been nothing but open and honest about his intentions. So when he wandered into the pub late one night and saw the moon eyed looks that Bucky and Steve were throwing each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, he knew that they both had it bad. It wasn't his cup of tea as the Brits would say, but hell, who was he to deny the kid love when he found it. Lives were too short to begin with and they were in the middle of a war, so that put a premium on any time that anyone had with their guy or gal. He shoulda had a clue when he was flying them over that damned war zone, but he'd been too distracted by trying to keep them from crashing and burning.

He had to fight to keep from laughing as the two men caught each others gaze before quickly looking away. Maybe they were just that clueless he thought with a sly smirk, and maybe he might be able to help them with something. After all, he was the best damn man in the joint for that job.

 **All together now**

Not once in her life, did Peggy Carter ever think that she'd be helping to arrange some sort of romantic meeting between two men, especially one Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Howard had caught her elbow the night she'd spoken to Steve in the pub, and he'd pulled her into a shadowed corner. She hadn't been sure of his intentions, but the moment he'd pointed to Steve and Bucky she found herself coming to the realization of exactly what he was attempting to say to her. He'd asked for her help and she hadn't needed much time to think it over. Steve was a good man, and a good friend, and he deserved to be happy. While she didn't know Bucky all that well, she knew that he held Steve's attention like no other, and from that corner, as from the plane above Steve's drop site, she could see just how devoted Steve was to him. So, as insane as it was, she agreed to Howard's plan.

It wasn't two nights later when she found herself luring Steve to a hotel room in the middle of London with the promise of a meeting with some outside contractor who had an upgrade for his uniform. While he'd questioned her, she found it easy to dissuade and indeed reassure him. She suspected that Howard would be having some similar issues with Bucky, although she was unsure of the ruse he was using with the other man. But they made it to the appointed meeting place for the time that she and Howard had arranged and as they stepped inside the room, Bucky standing there next to Howard looking rather uncomfortable, she knew that he had been right. As was irritatingly common. They backed out of the room quickly, leaving a stammering and blushing Steve there with an equally red Bucky, and Howard jimmied the door shut behind them. There was silence for several long moments, and then she could hear talking. But then, curiously enough, there was more silence. It took her several long moments to realize what was most likely happening inside and she found herself blushing.

As they stood outside the door of the room, Howard leaning against the wall and Peggy with her arms crossed tightly across her chest, Peggy smiled. She had never once thought that she would be on guard duty while Captain America himself and his very male companion sorted themselves out inside of a rather lavish hotel room. She glanced over at Howard and smiled to herself, shaking her head. Perhaps there was something more to the man who than she'd originally thought.


End file.
